The opportunity to personalize features in a mobile vehicle is ever increasing as the automobile is being transformed into a communications and entertainment platform as well as a transportation platform. Many new cars will be installed with some type of telematics unit to provide wireless communication and location-based services. These services may be accessed through interfaces such as voice-recognition computer applications, touch-screen computer displays, computer keyboards, or a series of buttons on the dashboard or console of a vehicle.
Currently, telematics service call centers, in-vehicle compact disk (CD) or digital video display (DVD) media, web portals, and voice-enabled phone portals provide various types of location services, including driving directions, stolen vehicle tracking, traffic information, weather reports, restaurant guides, ski reports, road condition information, accident updates, street routing, landmark guides, and business finders.
The current telematics services available in vehicles do not provide a method to determine and predict a user's entertainment selections, such as a radio station on an FM radio or a compact disc track of a CD in a CD player. Additionally, current telematics services are not available to turn on entertainment units during power-up of a vehicle, based on the predicted entertainment selections.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide a method, computer usable medium and system that overcomes the limitations described above by providing a method to monitor entertainment selections to determine a user entertainment selection profile.